Matthew "Matt" Metelli
Matthew "Matt" Metelli has been Johnny's best friend for over 10 years, he often contributes to LP's by either playing the game or simply commentating with the other members of the channel. Outside the channel he works at Comcast as a "technician of sorts", while also balancing taking care of his mother and weight training. "Matthew Metelli Specializes in Role-playing games, Platformers, and action games." -SGBlikestoplay, About SGBLikesToPlay ]] , Matt's alter ego.]]Matt's LP debut is "New Super Mario Bros. Wii", he then later became a recurring member of the LP channel when Elliot LP'ed "Mortal Kombat". Matt's first solo playthrough was "Resident Evil" for the PS1. He has appeared in almost all of the LP's that have been made since the Mortal Kombat LP, only missing Super Mario Bros. (All-Stars version) and "Sonic '06" because of his own frustrations at the games. He has been a staple member of the SGB Crew since his inception and has become a fan favorite. Matt considers himself a troll and lives up to the name, taking any opportunity during co-op games to screw over his partner. Nothing shows this more then his alter ego troll toad which appears during the "New Super Mario Bros. Wii" and U lets plays. In games such as "Mario Party", Matt seems to prefer Wario over anyone else though on occasion plays as other characters. Quotes While Johnny and Elliot like to greet and introduce themselves in a sensible and sincere manner, Matt introduces himself in a jokey way: *Johnny: "Greetings ladies and gentlemen, I am Johnny." *Elliot: "I am Elliot." *Matt: "And I'm pretty fly for a white guy." Super Mario Bros. 2: The Lost Levels quotes *"And I have a cancer in my ass" *"If you can't tell all black things are bad" *"Miyamoto has his eyes everywhere" *"Is there something wrong with my sister playing video games, you sexist bastard" *"My sister was hardcore back in her day" *"I hate this game it gets my wrath" *"He wanted you the fuck OUT!" *"He wanted you the fuck DEAD!" BrainScratch Commentaries Matt has also made appearances on the "Brain Scratch Comms" channel, during the "Donkey Kong Country 2" commentary, the Legend of Zelda commentary, and various livestreams. He is also the only member of either SGB or BSC to call Johnny by his real name of Juan. Other Stuff * Matt went with Johnny, Elliot and the Burly Men to TooManyGames in 2012 and with Johnny and Elliot in 2013 and once again in 2014 with Johnny, Elliot, Uncle Greg and the Burly men. He has his own YouTube account which only has 1 video. * Matt has also appeared in various SomecallmeJohnny reviews such as: The Pokemon Trading Card Game, and Super Mario 3D World, and has also appeared on livestreams. * Before Elliot grew up, Matt was the commentator that was usually heard making vulgur comments, and is the one who swears the most, again before Elliot grew older. * He drowned in "Angel Island Zone" one time, which is considered his worst moment in SGB. Category: People Category:SGB Members, Guests and Channels Category:BSC Alias During the Castlevania 2 Lp Matt got a call and the caller thought he was Frank Sereno, Johnny joked that it was the mob thinking Matt was a fake name and when Elliot brought up Dracula being voiced by Adam Sandler Matt said there would be a shooting and not by him even though he said if Dracula was voiced by Sandler he would hate Elliot, Johnny joked and said he would cause it using the name Frank Sereno